


Brotherly Love

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt The Originals, Elijah & Klaus, anything involving family or their bond as brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

For Elijah, family was everything; family and honour. It wounded him when Klaus spoke of his desire for family, as if Elijah and Rebekah did not exist. As if Elijah had not spent centuries loving Klaus despite everything, and would spend many centuries more doing the same.


End file.
